


oh, how our paths cross

by alltheworldsinmyhead



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Beach Holidays, F/F, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lots of kissing, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, all 18 and up basically, also everyone has a crush on everyone lol, chloe tries hard to be decent, high school drama heheheh, lila not so much, love square, oblivious dorks TM, running around paris at night bc why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheworldsinmyhead/pseuds/alltheworldsinmyhead
Summary: Scarlet red dress clings to her breasts and hips, falling loosely down to her knees, the material gleaming in the light of Nino’s living room and she herself seems to shine; her fair skin translucent and her blue eyes so bright, that he’s afraid he’ll go blind from the way she looks at him with them.He can’t stop the smile that creeps on his lips.‘’Hello, Mari.’’// 3 years later and it seems that some things will just never change, or - nothing is ever as it seems, until you look more closely. Especially not the people you think you know.





	1. Prologue: In The Rain ( reprise )

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY.  
> So, I've been obsessing over Miraculous Ladybug and all the amazing fics in this fandom for some time now and so I decided to... somehow contribute myself. I'm not sure how this story will go on, but I have so many ideas, that this shouldn't be a problem. This short chapter is just a prologue, so, if you want to read more let me know please ( kudos and comments are more than appreciated). Enjoy ;)

 

‘’ I guess… ‘’ – she starts, her hand hanging hesitantly above his trembling shoulders, unsure what to do next. ‘’ I guess it’s okay. It’s okay not to be okay, sometimes.’’

Her heart clenches in her chest when she sees him suffering. Tikki’s words echo in her head.

( ‘’Ladybug and Chat Noir are always two parts of the same whole. Inseparable. One  can’t exist without other. That’s why these miraculous are so special – and so powerful, when they work together.’’)

Her hand moves before she can stop it; she gently touches his shoulder, her whole arm shaking with spasms of his body. The leather of his suit is smooth and warm under her fingers; even though cold rain drips down his back, trailing little streams on black material, he still seems to somehow radiate heat. A wave of affection crashes over her. Her sad cat boy. Her own, personal sun in the darkness.

‘’ You really believe it?’’ – asks Chat, his face still hidden in his hands, knuckles white and voice shaking.

‘’ I do.’’ – she answers with such an intensity that it surprises even her. – ‘’It has to be  terrible sometimes, to get better later. And it’s better, when you’re not alone.’’

She moves closer to him, wet materials of their suits making a soft, screeching noise as their tights  press to one another. She wraps one arm around his neck, gently pulling his head towards her, until it rests on her shoulder, hid face buried in the crook of her neck. He freezes in place, his hands dropping down to the hard concrete of the rooftop ; his breath on her red-material covered skin sends electricity down her spine.

‘’ Ladybug-‘’  

‘’ Shhhhh.’’ – she whispers, one hand raising up to tangle into his golden hair, scratching his scarp delicately, another taking one of his and firmly placing it on her hip, feeling his claws pressing into her flesh. It may mean something else for him than for her, _hell,_ it may even mean more to her than she lets herself belive... and it may not; but it doesn’t matter tonight.

Tonight, Chat’s hurting and she’s hurting too and she’d rather tear her  heart out with her own hands than leave without giving him at least this little bit of comfort she can.

 

‘’ Shhh.’’ – she hums, letting him sag in her arms, his muscles relaxing under her touch, his chest moving against her side with deep breaths. – ‘’I know you thought – but I’m fine.’’

‘’ You could not be fine. ‘’ – he says, words quiet and strangled,  lips moving against her neck. – ‘’You could be hurt, it’s my damn job to watch your back and I didn’t.’’

His breath quickens again; she can almost hear his heart, galloping in his  chest, wild and reckless, just like him.

‘’ Chat.’’

He doesn’t respond; she raises both of her hands down, puts it on sides of his neck, pulls his head down and presses it to her  chest against his resistance. They’ve been tactile with each other before, touching and hugging constantly, inevitably, in fight and on patrols, but now it’s – different.

 She can feel it and he can too- somehow, tonight, with full moon hanging above Paris and bathing the whole city along with two of them in silver and black, with rain flooding the sidewalks and singing on the roofs, with the smell of danger somehow still lingering in the air and ‘’Ladybug!’’ still stuck in his throat, it’s different, this _thing_ between them.

Her heart jumps and then settles into steady rhythm again as his hands slide up her sides, black on red when he wraps his arms around her waist. ‘’ I’m alive, Chat. We both are. It’s fine, we’re gonna be fine.’’ – she repeats frantically, her head dropping down involuntary, until she rests her chin on the top of his head.

 They sit like that, under the moon and the stars and the rain; warm weight of his head heavy on her chest in the lightest way possible, their hearts beating in the same rhythm and water dripping down  their backs until night turns into dawn.


	2. Chapter one

1\. Adrien

 

 

If anyone ever asked Adrien to describe the moment he really started to _see_ Marinette, he’d say it was on the stairs in front of Dupont, thunderstorms and rain and her big, baby blue eyes sparkling with surprise as he gave her his umbrella…. But this answer wouldn’t be exactly true.

The truth is, it was much later – a year later to be exact . Middle of January and cold as hell, perfect season for hot chocolate with croissants and the time of year, when his favorite blue scarf came most in handy. It was Alya’s sixteenth birthday and, although Adrien was quite sure she invited him only because he was Nino’s best friend, he agreed immediately, still both giddy and terrified of the thought that he has friends now.

 

It was the first sleepover he has ever been invited to and it seemed like a big deal, at time, but it turned out to be just sitting in sleeping bags in Alya’s living room, drinking wine she stole from her mother and then using it to play spin the bottle, which surely was just an excuse for various people in his class to make out with people they did want to make out with -  or just an opposite.

Marinette was sitting just in front of him; pigtails ditched in favor of a single braid and cheeks rosy pink, freckles standing out like prickpoints of a needle. She seemed to have fun; she smacked a kiss on Ivan’s cheek and then pecked Alya right on the lips and laughed out loud from her dumb-struck expression. One sleeve of her pink top slipped from her shoulder exposing smooth skin and Adrien was once again hit by the thought of how pretty she is, naturally pretty like a diamond in a rough.

And then Marinette leaned down to spin the bottle, green glass gleaming, catching the lights of the candles lit all around the room; and it spinned and spinned and stopped sure, clean-

Pointing right at him.

Scarlet creeped up Marinette’s neck, covering her entire face. She looked vaguely horrified and Adrien felt a stone dropping in his stomach.

He knew she felt uneasy around him, nervous and reserved, shy, even though she seemed to be a bold vulcano of energy around anyone else. He tried hard and long to change that, but maybe that gum sticked to her seat – and the fact that Chloe was still, more often than not, glued to his arm – was just too much for Mari to just get over that. He knew all at that and it still hurt, seeing at her seeming so… grossed out by the possibility of kissing him.

Did she really hate him so much?

He was about to say they don’t have to kiss- it’s just a stupid game anyway, no matter how seriously everyone seemed to take it – but Alya leaned forward and whispered something into Marinette’s ear, so quietly, that even his Chat Noir senses didn’t catch it.

Something in her eyes sparkled and she breathed out-

And before he noticed, she was kissing him.

Hands clenched on the front of his shirt she pulled him closer and was kissing him, eyes closed and lips sweet like cherry wine.  She smelled like vanilla sugar and fresh cotton and something else- something else, familiar and lovely, something that made him close his eyes as well and something that made his arms wrap around her waist, pressing her body closer to him.

She smelled heavenly. She smelled like _home._

Home, home, home, echoing in his head as her lips opened up against his.

She gasped and it was as if someone lit him on fire; every nerve in his body seemed to burst in flames, skin tingling in the places he was touching her. There was undeniable familiarity in this kiss, something he couldn’t wrap his mind around because- he had never kissed Marinette before, never even been as close to her as now, so why did is felt so -

So right?

With a sight, she pulled away, but he was still holding her, not yet ready to let that strange feeling go. Those wide, blue eyes staring at his; streaks of raven hair framing her face-

She was-

She was-

No, that’s _impossible._

_‘’Ready, chaton?’’_

_‘’Keep up, Chat!’’_

_‘’Oh my god, if you throw that pun ONE MORE TIME, I’m going to push you off this building’’_

 

 

Red ribbons and  black spots and that shy smile her lips would curve into late at night while they were sitting on top of Notre Dame, his fingers  brushing her knuckles.

Blood rushed to Adrien’s head suddenly, making him feel dizzy. All around them, their classmates erupted into wild cheering, cat-calling and whistling- but he couldn’t hear a single thing.

All he could think about, all he had eyes for, was Marinette, kneeling in front of him, held in place by his arm wrapped around her waist. All he could see were her dark braid and pink lips and slowly flushing lips, her freckles and eyes and brows arched in an expression of confusion, her chest rising up and down trying to catch a breath… just like him.

In that moment, Marinette looked so much like a Ladybug it almost hurt him, deep down inside. She was also so wonderfully, painstakingly _beautiful,_ that yet another thing inside him seemed to unravel; like rose opening up its petals, Adrien looked at Marinette and for the first time since he get to know her-

He really, really saw her.

 

 2. Marinette 

 

 

Marinette leaned her head on the headrest and breathed out. Sun was shining so brightly that even her sunglasses and straw hat were not enough; she was still sweating through her bralette and a spotted top until Adrien turned on the cold blow and the inside of the car turned blissfully chilly.

Little Mix’s ‘’Shout out to my ex’’ was blaring from the speakers and they were heading straight to the The Côte d'Azur, highway long and empty and endless. She simply couldn’t wrap her mind around it; a week spend just with Adrien, Alya and Nino, chilling out in the Agreste holiday mansion just on the beach. She  wasted endless hours imagining it all; summer and music and delicious drinks and beautiful landscapes and-

Well.

Adrien was resting one hand on the wheel, laughing at something Nino has just said to him; wind from half-opened window was messing up his golden was in a totally un-model ( and dangerous. Very dangerous) way and his green eyes were sparking from behind dark glass of his designer sunglasses and, in general, he looked, like a hella out of a teenage dream.

He turned to face her, his mouth curving into a warm smile and Marinette could feel her stomach doing a somersault. God damn, she’s going to burn in hell for all those dark, dark thoughts filling her mind whenever he looked at her like that.

‘’ Get over yourself, Marinette’’ – she scolded herself, trying to focus on cold blow of air stopping the sudden rush of hotness to her cheeks. – ‘’We moved on from this point, remember?’’

And still, her heart-shaped pink glasses couldn’t be more fitting.

The tune changed to ‘’Black magic’’ and Marinette almost snorted, when Adrien suddenly straightened up in his seat, instantly tapping on the wheel to the rhythm of the music, whereas Nino rolled his eyes so hard, it could be basically heard.

‘’Dude, are you even serious?’’

‘’ I can’t hear you, bro- TAKE A SIP OF A SECRET POTION!’’ – came the response from the driver’s seat, accompanied by the both most _awful_ and most enthusiastic lyrics shout-out Marinette has ever witnessed.

She just couldn’t do anything else, but join.

‘’ Get your boys on your knees and repeat after meee-e-e’’ – she sang out, getting amused stare from Alya, betrayed from Nino and absolutely delighted from Adrien. In fact, his entire face seemed to light up, just like the time when she gave him an entire package of pastries from the bakery for Christmas.

One of his hands reached out, hand resting on her shoulder; Marinette could feel her skin tingling where his fingers brushed against it.

In sync, they opened mouth and sing, sing until they were out of breath and out of touch-

Summer hotness and chilly air blowing in their faces  and Adrien’s voice, smell of sweat and leather and sunlight and happiness  making her dizzy; the world painted in the most glorious colors by the brush of a fine painter, the four of them on brink of something equally bright and scary.

 

Marinette covered Adrien’s hand with her own, lacing their fingers together;  a truly wonderful summer has just began and she already loved every single second of it.

 

 

 


End file.
